Annabeth's Nightmare
by Daughterofagoddess
Summary: Takes place after The Mark of Athena. When returning from Arachne's 'lair', Annabeth is left with petrifying nightmares of possibly her worst fear yet. When some cabin mates, along with Percy, suggest that Annabeth should return home, will she follow their advice? Or will it be too much for the daughter of Athena to handle? Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place after Annabeth finds Athena's statue and before her and Percy fall into Tartarus. An AU where they do _not _fall in, but return to Camp Half Blood. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not a middle aged white man from Texas, USA. Unfortunately, the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series does not belong to me. **

* * *

Annabeth twisted and turned under her sheets. Sweat was trickling down her brows and on occasion, she flinched and whimpered. She couldn't shake herself awake unlike other times when she was petrified with nightmares, which was beginning to happen a lot lately. Instead, she was forced to spend an entire night in fear thanks to reoccurring dreams.

* * *

_She sat on her knees in Arachne's 'layer'. Daedalus's laptop was in front of her, her fingers nervously trembling over the keyboard. Instantly, she recalled the memory. A design was pulled up on her 3-D imaging program. Arachne was slowly lowering herself over Annabeth. Peering over her should to look at the design._

_Chills ran up her spine when warm breath flowed over her skin. Annabeth shuddered, wanting to sink into the floor and shake away the bad feeling, but she couldn't. The daughter of Athena couldn't control her movements. Forced to sit and watch the sight fold out in front of her, while she couldn't move a muscle. She knew she had been the one making the movements at some point, like she'd possessed her own body but couldn't control it._

_She wanted to dash across the room, not caring for the cracks in the floor. She wanted to call for help. Annabeth shook internally, watching the scene play out. Yet, it was like somebody had pushed the slow – motion button. Neither Annabeth nor Arachne moved. Breath continued to trickle over her shoulder, down the spine, raising the hairs on her arms. _

_At any moment, she'd make the wrong movement; Arachne could sink those large teeth into her neck. And there she sat, defenseless. It would have been so easy to kill her on the spot, and that only made her fear the giant spider more. _

_But it wasn't just Arachne. Countless spiders hid in darkened corners, crawled across the floors and walls. One even dared to move close to her, and for a second, she thought it would pounce and attack. But it didn't. Only because it awaited orders from its queen, Annabeth was sure. _

_She started to get so paranoid; she swore she could hear hundreds of little feet shuffle across the surface. Shallow breaths escaped her, but it sounded only like gasps. Of course it wasn't the uncontrolled self that made them, but Annabeth that hid inside herself, like a shell. _

* * *

And just like that, the dream faded before her. And for a minute, her unconscious self seemed to relax. She couldn't shake herself awake. Not yet, at least. Annabeth thought the worst had happened, nothing else could go wrong. Soon enough she would wake up, right?

She started twitching in her bed, momentarily forgetting the more than frightening nightmare, to turn in her bed. At this point, realization dawned upon the blonde, her eyes fluttered open once then twice, blinded by the light that streamed into the Athena cabin. Annabeth tossed and turned, looking from bed to bed, but the campers weren't in sight. After rubbing sleep from her eyes, she'd come to the conclusion that they'd already left for breakfast.

Slowly, she sat up, rubbing sweat from her forehead onto the back of her palm. Annabeth, still being shook up, took slow and deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself. Her skin felt like it was crawling, her breath hitched occasionally, and she wanted to collapse back into her bed.

Her skin felt like it was crawling – no, that wasn't it. Her skin couldn't possibly be moving let alone crawling. Her hands clasped the edge of her covers and removed them. A blood curdling scream filled the air. It wasn't her skin that was crawling, but spiders. They laced up her legs, moving to her stomach, and finally her arms. She tried to swat them away, but the more she did, they more crawled over her.

"Sp-Spiders!" She yelled, thrashing back in the bed. "They're... They're!" Annabeth couldn't bring herself to finish, she squirmed off the edge of the bed, hoping some would be killed with the fall. But they kept multiplying. Hundreds raced up her skin, and though they didn't bite, Annabeth feared them just the same.

She writhed and flailed, slapping her own skin like they'd all fall dead. But they didn't. The daughter of Athena yelled as if it was a battle cry, and soon enough campers piled in. She couldn't bring herself to look up as they did, her eyes trained on the avalanche of insects. "Get them – Get them off!" She sobbed.

It only earned her bizarre looks from the campers. Apparently, they didn't see the threat. They stood, huddled around Annabeth with their eyes wide and their jaws hanging open. Some murmurs spread around the room, kids saying things like, "What's wrong with her?", "What happened?", and some cruel comments Annabeth would have been glad she didn't hear.

She could feel her stomach churning, awaiting the moment they all decided to attack with sharp teeth. But they didn't. They scrabbled across her skin like it was an everyday thing. The blonde could only scream in horror, scoot herself away from the crowd until her back met with a wall, and swat at her body.

"You- You're all just standing," She began to sob. It was horrible. Partially screaming in fear and crying out to the campers who stood around doing nothing. "Standing there. Do, do something!" Her voice rattled and broke, but it didn't help move those who stood and watched the girl thrash about.

A few campers pushed to the front of the crowd, including Clarisse, Chiron, Malcolm, and Percy; though it hardly made Annabeth move. Her eyes would glance up, obvious tears streaming from her eyes. They stared at her like she was, well, crazy. Their mouths hung open but no one dared to say anything for the first few moments.

Finally, Malcolm stepped forward, Percy following in pursuit. They knelt before her with their hands splayed in front of them like they meant to do something but didn't know what to do.

With caution, Percy leaned forward, pulling Annabeth into his warm embrace. "Ann – Annabeth…" His voice was just as his movements, filled with hesitation and wariness. And only then did she stop her actions, staring at him like she expected him to be attacked by the same threat that littered her body. Her chin dropped, her brows furrowing, and a lump in her throat.

He was an idiot. But that wasn't anything knew. In Annabeth's view, he risked getting close to her for what? To try to talk to her? She shuddered, her shoulders raised and tensed. Her arms moved on their own, throwing themselves around his shoulders and grasping onto bits of his shirt.

"The spiders just – they just. Out of nowhere!" She sobbed, burying her head in the cloth of fabric on his shoulder. "I was sl-sleeping and out of nowhere. They just…" She'd gotten so bad, hiccups broke through the sobs.

Percy fought to gain her face between his hands, caressing it and whispering, "Hey – hey, it's okay. There's no spiders, trust me." He'd assure her again and again, but she couldn't bring herself to accept it.

"No, no. Perce." Her voice broke and she struggled to fill her lungs with air between broken and strained sobs. "You don't understand. They were _everywhere_. Everywhere, Percy.."

In time, and with lots of sweet little reassurances made by multiple campers, Annabeth came to the realization. There were no spiders, only red hand prints scattered across her body. They entire cabin had been filled with campers, who unfortunately had witnessed the scene. But instead of turning and facing the embarrassment and apologize to those who had been just afraid as she, she kept her head down or tucked on Percy's shoulder muttering something along the lines of "They were here, I know it.", in a small voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Back with a second chapter! I've planned out this story more and have come to the decision that it will be much larger than a two-shot. Anyway, this chapter sort of serves as a filler. But the next one is much better and important to the plot. Trust me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. Characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

One day, thirteen hours, and approximately twelve minutes and still going.

Annabeth could feel her eyes droop slowly before snapping back open in fear. Any time she allowed herself to relax, which hadn't happened in the past few hours, Annabeth would gradually let sleep overcome her. When her eyes would close, her nightmare replayed before her. She was petrified with fear to the point where it became hard to wake herself up again.

She was in a groggy state as she watched her cabin mates awake around her. They all looked refreshed she had a hard time biting back a cruel comment. Annabeth couldn't blame them.

When they all made their way to breakfast, she was only greeted with small smiles of pity. Which she was more than happy to oblige them with a glare that could shoot daggers. While it didn't help her case of no campers willing to associate with her that morning, it didn't bother her.

She didn't want their pity. In fact, she would gladly take a nightmare worse, if there possibly was one, in trade for that embarrassing morning.

In a matter of minutes, Annabeth was digging into her breakfast so quickly she hadn't notice a camper slide in next to her.

"Hey, wise girl." The nickname gave away who it was before Annabeth had the chance to look up.

'Wise girl' waited a moment, chewing her breakfast before looking up to meet those sea green orbs which laced with concern. Her expression didn't change when she realized he was waiting to press her with questions, probably starting with 'Are you okay?!'

"Hey," Annabeth started, forcing a smile to meet her lips. "Not that I mind you sitting here, but… shouldn't you be at your table?" She questioned as she looked back to the empty table.

Percy nodded at her question, throwing a look back at the table as she did. He turned back to her, putting his arm over her shoulder before he spoke. From the slight glare that flickered in her gaze, Percy half expected her to shrug his arm off.

"I just- You know… It gets lonely over there," he said though it wasn't the whole truth. "I thought maybe you'd want to join me."

The offer brought was obviously tempting - seeing as Annabeth pursed her lips in thought. They weren't exactly allowed to switch tables but that didn't mean – she shook her head. "You know the rules." She noted.

"You don't _always_ have to follow the rules, you know." His tone was suggestive, his brows rising as if to replace the offer. He was trying to down play his emotions, which crossed the thin line between concerned and scared, and Annabeth could tell. The second he had her alone, he'd bombard her with questions. And frankly, that was the last thing she wanted.

Instead of remarking with some witty reply, Annabeth simply rolled her eyes. She stood from the table, doing her best to kindly drop Percy's arm from her shoulder, and sent him a look that said 'We'll talk later' but was silently hoping he'd forget; which, as she already knew, wasn't going to happen.

* * *

To Annabeth's advantage, she was able to keep any conversation between her and Percy to a minimum. Sure, he wasn't thrilled with it, and at times Annabeth swore she caught him muttering curses in Greek under his breath.

No matter how many excuses the daughter of Athena made, Percy still found a moment when she wasn't busy and caught her then.

Annabeth was hunched over a laptop, studying a design closely as her eyelids began to droop close. She couldn't last much longer like that. Staying awake just to avoid nightmares was making her problem worse. With her luck, she'd start hallucinating in the matter of hours.

Her eyes snap open hastily at the sound of someone approaching the cabin. "Hey! Annabeth!" He calls, racing up to the Athena cabin. After realizing no other campers are inside, he rushes in with a confident grin that sent a message saying, 'I caught you.'

With a hardly audible sigh, Annabeth turns to the doorway to see him standing, or rather leaning, against it as she attempts to rub away the drowsiness from her eyes. "Hey Perce. Something you need?" A certain urgency is present in her tone as she tenses with worry.

"Yeah, actually." Percy's grin wears thin, leaving him with a simply kind smile as he watches the blonde rub her eyes with her fist. A part of him wonders whether or not he woke her, but he doesn't push the topic.

Annabeth gave him a look – her brows raised and lips pursed – meaning, 'Go on.'

A look of uncertainty crosses his gaze but he moves further into the room, letting the door fall shut behind him.

"You've been avoiding me all day, right?" His tone says it all – a bit irritated yet praying to the gods that it doesn't make the situation worse- and while it's a rhetorical question, he hopes for an answer. "Why?"

When Annabeth refuses to meet his gaze, he speaks up again.

"I mean, I – I know you don't want to talk but I don't know why. If it's about what happened – the other morning-"

"You don't understand. Percy," She interrupts him though immediately regrets it when an uncomfortable silence settle over the room as the two fidget around the edge of the topic.

"You're right!" He starts after a minute, his voice laced with urgency. "I don't, but I want to help you, Annabeth. But I _can't._ Not until you tell me what happened."

Annabeth then moves the laptop away from the center of her bed and pats the now clear space, inviting him to sit. And when he's finally close enough, she leans her head – blonde curls running wild – on his shoulder.

"I don't know what happened," her voice cracks as she whispers the words, "Percy."

For the longest moment, neither of them knows what to say; so they don't say a word. But rather sits in the slightly more comfortable silence while Annabeth struggles to keep her eyes open. For once, since returning from their quest, she feels utterly comfortable.

That is, until her cabin mates decide it's finally time to get some sleep, most likely under Chiron's order. Percy and Annabeth smile at each other and she stifles a light laugh.

"You'd better get out of here, Seaweed Brain." She whispers and runs her fingers in his dark hair, giving one last smile.

"You're right. They'd probably kill me if they found me in here," Percy replies, pressing his voice just above a whisper. He leans forward, pressing his lips to Annabeth's cheek lightly, and after shooting her a calming 'This isn't over' look, he bolts from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter. I'll remind you that it takes place after Mark of Athena, so of course, Percy and Annabeth are dating. Wanted to clear that up. This one will lead to a big plot point that really sets this story in place. I hope you guys like it. On another note, I'm working on a few other ideas for some fics centering the Percy Jackson series and I'm excited to start writing more. **

**Disclaimer: Much to my dismay, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Lost Hero series. Character belong to Rick Riordan. **

* * *

Despite her somewhat horrid demeanor – heavy lids drooping to a slow close here and there, light darkened circles enclosing around her stormy eyes, and a sluggish yawn escaping her – campers found themselves in light conversations with her as they settled for breakfast.

It was defiantly better than yesterday when she only received strange glares or 'casual' glances.

And even while she felt as though her head was going to drop into her food with exhaustion, she forced an almost cheerful expression.

Then again, it didn't last long.

As campers piled into the room with growling stomachs, the tables jostled just slightly which immediately had everyone stopping in their tracks. Piercing screams were heard in the distance followed by a loud roar.

Annabeth wouldn't lie, though she was quite disappointed in herself when it took her a long moment to realize what was happening. Everyone was piling back the way they came as Annabeth did her best to push past them.

Outside, after shuffling past campers, she caught a glimpse of Percy uncapping Riptide and rushing past her. It took her longer than she was willing to admit to catch up, catching his attention, and yelling over the chaos which took place around them.

"What's going on?!" Annabeth called after unsheathing her dagger.

"Monster just outside the barrier?" He guessed, yelling over another scream. Percy glanced over his shoulder, and then did a double take and slowing down when a frown crossed over his lips.

Annabeth looked next to horrible – not that he'd be stupid enough to say it out loud. If he had to guess, he'd say she was going to fall over any minute now due to exhaustion. His brows knit together in concern as he pulled to a stop, his hand locking with hers to pull her back before she could charge on.

"Ann- Uh- I think they needed some help back at the… Ares cabin." Percy doubted she would buy the excuse, but from the way she looked, he doubted she could last a battle. "You should go back, help 'em, you know?"

It earned him a look that said, 'You're kidding, right?' before crossing over into a glare.

"They can handle themselves just fine." She countered.

Annabeth pulled her hand away, reaching into her back pocket to pull out her Yankees cap. At that point, she readied herself and Percy knew there wasn't a chance he could stop her now.

"Got a plan then?" He rushed though he knew the answer.

The two had been in battle after battle, and despite rare occasions, Annabeth was the one with the plans. They trusted each other enough that – at times – they didn't even need a plan. Though it didn't matter when she answered with a swift nod.

"Distract it from the front." She commanded before fitting her cap snuggly on her head and shimmered out of sight. From a few feet away, Percy could hardly make out her voice amongst the crowd of campers who charged into the attack. "I'll come in from the side!"

* * *

Percy waved his hands over his head, using Riptide to cast a ray of sunlight towards the monster. And now that he had his undivided attention, he stood dumbfounded for a moment.

"I really hate this plan." He complained, sure that Annabeth wasn't too far out of hearing range.

After a very brief moment of defending off the beast before him, he turned and launched himself into run – only half sure he was actually being followed as he raced away from the camp and down into a forest of trees.

When he trusted himself enough to turn around, he was met with a slash to his cheek, running a scar into the spot before he rolled out of the way to avoid another injury.

Heaving a breath, Percy picked himself off of the ground and turn to run but was met with a pile of golden dust clouding around him before it sunk to the ground. He choked back a cough and shook his head free of the gold dust like it was nothing more than sand.

A minute later he watched Annabeth shimmer back into view. She was bent over, bracing her hands on her knees as she attempted to force air into her lungs. As Percy approached her, she used the back of her hand to collect the sweat from her forehead and hoisted herself back up after sheathing her blade.

"You don't look too good, Wise girl." Percy said with a concerned tone.

"Like you always look your best." Annabeth countered.

"Regret not turning back?" Percy asked with raised brows. After guiding one of her arms over his shoulder, he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Let's get you back up."

* * *

After the canceled activities for the day, the campers returned to their respected cabins. Those who were injured, though there weren't many to begin with, were treated.

As Percy hauled Annabeth toward, she prodded her fingers at the gash across his cheek earning a low hiss.

"Sorry," She muttered while drawing back her fingers. "I should have stepped in sooner, Perce."

He was reluctant to reply. When he fixated his gaze on Annabeth, she looked worse. As in the highly surprised she wasn't falling over and into a well needed rest kind of worst. When she'd finally caught him staring, a slight scowl replaced her sympathetic eyes.

"Just – Promise me you'll get some rest, okay?" His tone said he wasn't up for a debate.

And Annabeth, the last one to want to start an argument between the two of them, replied with a nod. "Promise."

* * *

To her astonishment, Annabeth fell asleep the second her back collided with her mattress. After just over fifty hours of consciousness, it was a relief to have simply been in her bed. Though, it was bound not to last long.

The reoccurring nightmare only proceeds to hit her with the same petrified fear it had that first night. Annabeth kicked at her covers like they were the only reason she was still bound unconscious. Her mouth opened, unknowingly to her, and just as she was ready to let a blood curdling scream escape, someone at the foot of her bed shook her awake.

She bolted up so quickly, it left her with a wave of dizziness. For the second time in less than twenty four hours, the daughter of Athena used the back of her hand to smear sweat across her forehead. She didn't need a mirror to tell her eyes were slightly swollen, with her best guess, from tears.

"Oh, _gods_." Unlike the last time, she heaved a sigh of relief. Malcolm, Annabeth's 'assistant' seated himself at the edge of her bed with a worried expression masking his face.

"Malcolm-" Annabeth started, her eyes wide as she took him in. She winced at the ray of sunshine that blinded her momentarily, but otherwise, Malcolm was the only camper in the cabin aside from her.

"Annie…" His voice held caution.

"Annabeth." She snapped the correction.

"Right, Annabeth." He gave a forced laugh as his hand flew to the back of his neck. Something Annabeth noticed he only did when he was nervous. "Can I – Well – Can I talk with you?" He blurted out the question.

At first, her brows furrowed in confusion. But with clenched fist she began rubbing at her eyes as she nodded. "Yeah, Malcolm. Of course. What's on your mind?"

It took Malcolm a minute to muster up enough courage to get his words out, even though they were rushed.

"I've been sort of thinking – I mean, we. We've been sort of think… Not that it's permanent or anything," he assured quickly, his eyes fixated on the ground. "Well, maybe you should take some time away from here. From Camp. Just to get your mind off some things."

Annabeth's eyes shot wide open, her mouth following in suit. In the matter of a moment, her expression changed when she glared daggers at him.

"_We?_"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there my little demigods. Here's another chapter. Thank you for the reviews as well as the favorites and follows. I hope you all like this chapter just as much as the last few. It's a little shorter than I would have liked it to be, but I'll do my best with the chapters that follow. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan, as well as the original story and plot lines. **

* * *

"Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth whispered as she cracked the door to the Poseidon cabin open.

Campers weren't necessarily supposed to sneak into cabins they didn't belong in. Then again, she wasn't 'sneaking in'. She did knock. Besides, that rule was lenient until night fall hit.

The sight she was met with hadn't surprised her for a second. Rather – despite her mood - a small smile fell on her lips as a strong sense of relief hit her.

Across the room, in one of the only beds in the cabin, laid an unconscious Percy – drool dripping from his open mouth and an occasional snore filling the silence.

As Annabeth made her way to his bedside she couldn't help but letting out a low laugh. The noise caused him to stir and Annabeth picked up her pace, racing across the room on the tip of her toes, with a slight grin overriding the sincere smile.

When she reached his side, one hand brushed dark hair from his forehead gently, while the other was used to prod at his side and slowly sunk to brush past his Achilles' heel. She inched closer, letting her lips brush against the shell of his ear.

"Percy," Annabeth whispered, her warm breath causing him to shudder.

If not for her hand which nestled in his dark locks, Percy would have bolted straight up. Instead, he swatted at the blond curls that accidently fell on his face with a slow yawn.

Percy groaned out a 'Mornin'' and with a slight smile, leaned up to capture Annabeth's lips with his before she could object.

When the two broke apart, Percy scooted to the edge of his bed, making room for Annabeth who pursed her lips into a sour expression, muttering out a quiet "I'd suggest brushing your teeth, first.". Percy merely stuck his tongue out at her in a childish manner.

"Does that mean I should expect more wake up calls?" He asked in a husky voice as his lips pulled up into a sly grin.

Annabeth replied with rolled eyes before taking a seat on his bed. "That's not the reason I came here, Seaweed Brain."

"Oh?" He put on a fake pout as he shifted into a sitting position before swinging his legs over the side of the bed and making his way to the bathroom, where Annabeth could hear a faucet being turned on.

She answered with a nod, even though Percy couldn't see. "Yeah," Annabeth muttered, "I wanted to talk to you about something." Her expression turned grim as she leaned back on his bed, propping herself against her elbows.

Half a second later Percy had his head out the doorway, a toothbrush dangling from the corner of his mouth – no particular expression displayed.

"Right. Talk." He said with a nod, disappearing into the bathroom again. Annabeth heaved a sigh as she waited patiently for him to return.

* * *

When Percy returned, Annabeth told him about her conversation with Malcolm. All the while, she did her best to hide her emotions, to not start stuttering or tearing up. She frowned when his expression remained completely clear other than occasionally puckering his lips like he debated on what to say.

"The _entire_ Athena cabin thinks I should 'take some time away from camp'." Annabeth complained, using her fingers as air quotes.

"It's not permanent," She said while mimicking Malcolm's voice.

Percy, with his lips pursed and either deep in thought or clearly good at looking like he was, was quiet for a moment too long. Annabeth's shoulders slumped as she furrowed her brows. When a thought dawned upon her, she launched herself up from the bed, defensively bracing her hands on her hips.

"You agree with him?!" She asked, her voice raising defensively.

"Anniebeth-"

"Annabeth." She snapped the correction.

"Annabeth…" Percy sighed. He moved to the edge of his bed, bracing his elbows on his knees and training his gaze to the floor.

"You agree with them." Annabeth confirmed her own question with a slow nod.

Percy merely propped his head against his palm, finally looking up at her. He was quiet for a minute, which Annabeth responded with a glare of daggers. He was the last person she would have thought would agree on such a 'ridiculous idea'.

"It might not be such a bad idea," He tried to reason. "It could even help with… you know, Annabeth."

For the second time that morning, Annabeth's shoulders slumped down slowly while her hands fell from her hips. Her expression softened in due time.

Percy seemed to notice the spark of sadness slip into her expression and abruptly stood up. His hands shot out to grasp her shoulders.

"Don't take it the wrong way. Maybe – some time away from this place will clear your head. It could do you some good. What's the worst that can happen back at home anyway?"

As he said it, he tried to pull Annabeth in for a hug. Before he could, she slipped from his grasp and headed for the door. Annabeth knew very well that if she let herself be pulled into his embrace, she'd start blubbering nonsense. Making one scene was enough.

When she made it to the doorway, a glance was thrown backward. Though Percy looked more upset than he was probably willing to admit, Annabeth did her best to not let it affect her.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain. We leave now and we might just make it in time for breakfast." With that, she turned on her heel and started out the door.

"Annabeth!" Percy whined, racing after her. "Just- let me explain!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter! I'm not sure whether or not I like this one and its length though I'll tell you there is more Percabeth. I do hope you guys do though, because not only do I write for fun, but to please an audience. Now onto more important things; I really appreciate the reviews and they inspire me to write! I've been writing a new chapter every day for the past five days, and not that I mind it, but it gets a little tricky due to my schedule. Anyways, I'd really like to see some more reviews. It's not a lot to ask for seeing how many people actually view the story, and hopefully read it. **

**I don't think I can post a new chapter ****_daily_**** anymore. However, the more reviews the chapter gets, the faster I will be to writing and posting. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or any of the characters. Credit goes to Rick Riordan. **

* * *

Annabeth paced toward the dining pavilion with Percy on her heels. She considered running, though it would only make Percy more suspicious and appealed to the idea. Then again, she would do next to anything to avoid the upcoming conversation.

The thought of leaving camp – her home – was enough to send her to the brink of tears. Not to mention reciting her entire conversation to Percy just moments ago. She only left when she was needed, never in the middle of the summer, other than previous quests.

Just days ago, she returned from her quest – and she wasn't going to leave again if she had a say in the matter.

Behind her, Percy went on, "-spending the rest of the summer at home. Maybe camp is just… too stressful now."

Annabeth spun on her heels abruptly, coming face to face with Percy. The two nearly knocked into each other and would have if Percy didn't stop in his tracks. Now, thanks to their lack of distance, Annabeth had to look up at Percy. Her defensive posture returned – hands bracing against her hips as she glared.

"The _rest_ of the summer?!" She demanded and without meaning to – raised her voice which brought on some strange looks.

"There isn't much of the summer left, Annabeth." Percy countered. "Besides-"

"That's my point, Perce!" Annabeth started and before she could stop them, the words fell straight from her lips. "I spent month after month searching for you. Way before summer started! Now that I've finally found you - Now that we're finally together and back in a _safe place_, might I add, you want me to go 'home'?!"

"Just because you're in a safe place doesn't mean you're safe!" She added in a somewhat shaky tone. "I can't let you out of my sight for one second – and you want me to go home for summer and not see you for an entire year! If – If you disappeared again-"

Without warning, Percy bent down slightly and captured her lips between his. As much as she wanted to slap him, she couldn't help feeling the desire to be close to him – whether that meant kissing or not. So she urged herself not to raise her hand and lost herself in the kiss. Which wasn't hard to do. It was almost – perfect.

At first, it was nothing but a very simple peck to her lips before he broke apart. And when Annabeth realized this, she made her move.

Her hand made its way around his neck, urging him closer as she pulled herself up. Her fingers fiddled with the dark hair that could barely reach the nape of his neck as his hands instinctively wound around her waist to pull her closer, if it was possible.

Soft lips met – and in the beginning, that was it. They glided against each other as if in a hesitant way before it was met with a passion – desperation.

"Annabeth," he whispered against her lips. There was pain in his tone and it made Annabeth want to burst into tears more than ever.

She pressed her lips flush to his to stop him from talking. There was urgency in the kiss, like Annabeth wanted to permanently melt into his embrace and stay there forever if possible.

His hands slid to her back, holding onto her for dear life. And though the action sent pleasant chills run up her spine, she knew they couldn't possibly stay like this – at least not in the middle of camp.

With a quiet groan of frustration, Annabeth hesitantly removed herself from him. Her hand drew back from the dark locks, slightly pulling on them as she did – which was rewarded with a low growl – and fell limp at her side.

A small smile crept onto her face as Percy didn't move. He kept himself flush against her, his hands only tightening a small degree, and peppered her forehead with kisses. And on instinct, her hands wrapped around his waist in return – drawing him in for a hug.

"Annabeth," he muttered against her skin before pressing firmer kisses to her forehead. "I'm not going anywhere."

His voice was desperate. He realized he'd never understand the pain Annabeth went through for those months – searching endlessly.

She pressed herself into the crook of his neck, tears welling behind her lashes. And she couldn't help the fact that they spilled out. They soaked against his skin, some falling far enough to land on his shirt. She was silently crying, yet from the stiffness in her posture, Percy knew that second.

He brought her head up with his fingers under her chin, pressing his forehead to hers, he murmured quietly, completely forgetting the world around them.

"Shh, Wise girl. It's alright – I'm here, you're here. We're safe now. That's all that matters, right?"

But his words only egged on her tears. The hem of his shirt wrinkled in her fingers and wrenching herself from his fingers, she pressed her face against his chest. Now, his shirt soaked with sadness – and neither did a thing to stop it.

Unknowingly to Annabeth, Percy pressed his lips to her forehead again, muttering an 'I love you' there.

He only pulled himself from her to take her hands in his. When she met his gaze, a smile crept onto his lips – though it wasn't exactly happy.

"Come on, Wise girl. You deserve a little free time today." He said, pulling her back towards the cabins.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there, readers! Thank you for the reviews along with the follows and favorites. Here is the next chapter – I didn't want to leave it on a major cliff hanger, so I guess it's more like two in one. I did my best to both shorten yet put depth into it. Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: Characters and original plot line belongs to Rick Riordan. Without him, I don't know where I'd be now. So yes, I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Lost Hero. **

* * *

_"Come on, Wise girl. You deserve a little free time today." He said, pulling her back towards the cabins. _

* * *

Whether or not she really 'deserved' the 'little' amount of free time that day, Annabeth had been happy to oblige.

Now, with the sun far gone and curfew called minutes ago, the daughter of Athena made her way back to her own cabin. One look behind her was all it took to bring a comforting smile to her lips; off in the distance, she could make out Percy's figure in the darkness, his hand above his head rocking back and forth in a high wave.

_Seaweed Brain. _

On the brisk walk from his cabin to hers, her mind displayed the evening.

_Annabeth took a deep breath, readying herself to talk. But it was Percy who spoke first. _

_"Annabeth," He started, his voice sounding more stable than he thought it would. "If you tell me what happened – from the beginning – I… I can help you." _

_His hands braced themselves on her arms, rubbing his hands up and down in a soothing manner though it was more for himself than her at the moment, as they sat facing the other on his bed. _

_"You know that, right?" _

_She could confine in him. Annabeth knew that. While her pride stood in the way, it had been withering for days – and finally, she told him every detail from start to finish. _

_It didn't begin with her nightmare. Annabeth spilled everything, starting with months before hand. She explained the night before he went missing in her point of view to the next morning. How the entire camp searched the grounds – and when it was evident that Percy truly was missing, she explained confronting Chiron for a quest to search for him. She explained how Chiron had first declined it. _

_How she spent the next several days coped up in her cabin, taking in every lead of his disappearance and coordinating maps to fit the quest she'd journey on alone before she consulted Chiron again. _

_"He said – He said he'd put some thought into it. But, Perce," She said, tears nearing behind her lashed, "I couldn't just wait. I thought I knew where you were. I couldn't – just – just sit around and wait." _

_Annabeth, with her head in her hands, told him about taking off in the middle of the night to search. _

_She often didn't try to down play the scary or dangerous scenes of her quest, but with fear of reliving some of the moments, she did her best to talk them off like they were nothing. She told of her adventure in small detail between shaky breaths. _

_Despite the short sobs that broke her words, she continued to tell her quest start to finish including each and every run in. She told Percy of each place she'd mapped out before hand – not that it mattered. Often, she'd take a wrong lead and wound up in the lair of various monsters. _

_"I thought – maybe – I'd finally found you. I thought when I did, you'd return to the camp with me but…" But Annabeth returned alone. _

_She went on about returning to camp alone. How she hadn't received a warm welcoming. How she was punished – in a way – for not listening to Chiron. _

_"It didn't stop me – Chiron, I mean. He didn't…" Annabeth heaved a sigh, "I was still looking for you – just following leads from camp." _

_She went on about the dream she received from Hero, though slightly glaring when she said the name, and how she had really believed to find him at the Grand Canyon skywalk but was met with disappointment. _

_Annabeth was alternating between her journey alone and what had happened back at camp – and reliving the moments only worked up more tears. _

_"When Jason said you'd be at the other camp, I couldn't wait – _finally, _finally I'd find you." Her palms rubbed into her puffy eyes as she went on, "But when he said you probably don't even remember who you are – I thought – I thought you had forgotten about me too."_

_At that moment, Annabeth was crying freely. She couldn't speak another word. _

_Percy was quiet the entire time – up until now. His face twisted into disgust with a hint of grief. He couldn't believe what Annabeth had done, and though it seemed impossible, he knew she wasn't lying. And that made him feel even worse. _

_While Percy had been trying to regain his memory, safe to some degree in the Romans' camp, Annabeth was out risking her life to find any trace of him. _

_He nearly threw himself at her, making her collapse in his embrace as he whispered sweet, comforting words, some which consisted of how sorry he was, how he could never forget her, how much she'd meant to him, and an occasional proclaim of his love – though it was hard to make out between the sharp intakes of air. _

_Annabeth, however, didn't stop. She skimmed their reunion – telling him about her quest to find the mark of Athena. Though she shook uncontrollably, Percy was there with small, comforting gestures. _

_"Holy Hades – I thought she would kill me on the spot." She admitted. _

_"A spider killing my Wise girl? Nah." Percy forced a laugh, hoping it would relieve the open tension. _

_Annabeth, though, stared at her hands, twisting and twining them together as she attempted to tell him about her nightmare without making herself sound like she was losing it, even if she had been. _

_When she dared to look up at Percy, his expression was unclear. Most likely a mix of concern yet relief, but Annabeth couldn't make it clear. _

_"Annabeth," his shoulders tensed slightly as he spoke, "I still think that, well, maybe some time away…" _

_While Percy did his best to convince Annabeth that the idea wasn't all that bad, she did her best to reason with it. _

_Her only protest began with, "What if something happened to you? Gods, I couldn't live with myself if you disappeared again, Perce." _

_For a long moment, Percy didn't say anything. There was nothing he could say. He reassured Annabeth again and again that he wouldn't disappear again, but in truth, they didn't know that. So he didn't say anything at all. Having him in close proximity was enough to reassure Annabeth that nothing could go wrong. Not in that moment. _

_When he pulled her chin up to look beyond those beautiful, storm raising eyes, a simple understanding seemed to pass between the two of them and the two of them alone. _

_The two attempted to end their day on a more appealing note than it started in, but with the weight of a decision on Annabeths' shoulders, and Percy clearly expecting an answer sooner, it was difficult. Neither had much to say, so they hardly said a word. And though they were never the 'clingy couple', they were attached at the hip. _

_With a sincere and meaningful kiss, the night ended there. _

* * *

And now a decision weighed on her shoulders.

There was a seemingly right and wanted choice; to stay at Camp Half – Blood. Percy was there now, and Annabeth wanted to reminisce in that fact. But at the very brink of her mind, a voice nagged at her.

'What could go wrong?' It was Percy's voice nagging at her. He'd said it earlier as if he wasn't worried a single bit.

Her options really weighed on her. Would it hurt her pride to return 'home'? But at this point, her pride was far down on the list of things that concerned her.

'Two weeks-', Percy had said. She remembered, while on the brink of tears, Percy hushed her with his words. 'Two weeks is all anybody asks. If it doesn't work out right, you can come straight back.' He promised. 'I'll even meet you half way there.'

Could Annabeth handle a full two weeks alone – away from her home – and more importantly, Percy?

* * *

Annabeth waited until morning – her fear of nightmares not the number one priority of keeping her awake the entire night – patiently waiting until her cabin mates fled to breakfast, promising to meet them all there.

Pulling a spray bottle from beneath her bed and a golden drachma from her pocket, Annabeth creaked upon the cabin window. With a single spray of water, she tossed the drachma into the rainbow that formed before her momentarily.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow," Annabeth started, "please accept my offering. Show me… Fredrick Chase, San Francisco, California."

It took a long moment for a picture to shimmer before her and even longer until she could make out a blonde, middle aged man hunching over a desk. She gave him a full minute to look up at the Iris message, but when he didn't, she cleared her throat.

It obviously startled her father, as you could see him snap up and drop a pencil from his hand at the very sight of his daughter.

They said nothing for a solid moment before Fredrick began bombarding her with questions in a tone a little too harsh. But Annabeth knew he was just concerned about her.

"Dad, slow down." Annabeth started, a slight smile edging onto her lips.

* * *

In the time it took her to calm her father and explain her situation, her dad had a thin frown permanently etched into his face.

"I would have written another letter, but…" Annabeth trailed off. Something like this couldn't be explained on paper.

"I understand." Her father answered with a strict tone. "You're always – always welcomed home, Annie."

His voice gradually became softer as the two talked, and for that, Annabeth was thankful.

After some time, Annabeth asked, "Do you think she'll be mad? Theresa, I mean."

It was hard to make out her fathers' expression. The image shimmered here and there, and the connect became fuzzy making Annabeth frown.

"Uh- Dad- I'll… Get back to you, as soon as I can." She called, hoping her dad was able to make the words out before the image flickered and vanished.

Annabeth made her way to her own bed, falling back on the mattress as she sighed to herself.

Her choice was final and there was nothing else she could do. There wasn't a chance she could back out now. When the thought of actually leaving dawned on her, her stomach tangled in knots. Her she was – willingly leaving the one place she could truly call 'home'.

"There's no turning back now," She scolded herself.

In truth, Annabeth felt weak. Not physically, but emotionally. She was leaving for _two weeks_ max. and acted like she'd never set foot on camp again.

Taking her time, she trudged out the doorway and to the dining pavilion, not feeling confident enough to break the news – though she had to.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the newest chapter! Thanks again for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I really do appreciate them. All I ask is that (if you have some spare time) you give this story a review. It really inspires me to keep writing even though I have things piling up that need to be done. It can be anything from negative responses to positive – criticism is welcomed with open arms. **

**Apologies for a shorter chapter this time. With the way I'm plotting it out, this chapter won't just be a filler even though its length isn't that of my liking. Short notice – Percabeth fluff with be coming soon. Promise. **

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns all the Percy Jackson characters. All credit belongs to him. **

* * *

Annabeth entered the dining pavilion in higher spirits. Her smile may not have been as genuine as it appeared, but it was a smile nonetheless.

She was more than grateful that various campers greeted her. Their small greetings helped to untangle the knots in her stomach.

The second Annabeth was through the doorway; Malcolm was at her side with a large, toothy smile set across his face. It spooked Annabeth to no end.

"I've got a seat saved for 'ya!" He said in an energetic tone.

Annabeth couldn't help narrowing her eyes at him. Normally, she'd find a place to squeeze in among her cabin mates so what was the special occasion?

"Uh- Thanks, Malcolm!" She starts, subconsciously glancing around the dining pavilion until they're hooked with a certain pair of sea green orbs. He waves a hand in her direction and a thin smile spread over her lips.

"Actually…" She pauses before deciding her next more, "I'll meet you over there in a minute."

Which doesn't slide by him without brows knit together and a confused glance around the room, though he didn't press into the topic. Instead, Malcolm left with nothing more than a shoulder shrug.

With a mixed expression of sour and confusion, Annabeth dropped the subject and faced the real reason for venturing to the pavilion – you know, other than the growing feeling in her stomach that could be mistaken for hunger.

With her attention drawn back to a certain raven haired teen across the room, her stomach churned violently.

_'You're over reacting, Annabeth.' _She tried to tell herself.

_'He wanted you to go,' _Annabeth reminded herself as she, disregarding the rules, cut past campers and whisked herself into a seat at the Poseidon table. Despite her growing nerves, her gaze didn't dare lower from the green orbs across from her.

"Wise girl!" Percy greeted, his slightly groggy voice telling Annabeth he hadn't been awake very long. His eyes lit up and a smile rushed to his lips. There was an expression Annabeth was used to – though it didn't help her much.

"Morning, Perce." Annabeth returned with a slight smile.

Percy shuffled an entire pancake into his mouth in one bite, letting a string of syrup leak from the corner of his lips.

With a short laugh and playful roll of her eyes, Annabeth muttered, "Seaweed Brain."

"Last time I checked," Percy paused to lick his lips clean of syrup, "you always followed the rules. What's the difference today?" He asked with raised brows.

Of course – he was talking about the table arrangement, which oddly enough, wasn't raising any questions from other campers.

"You mind?" Annabeth reached for a glass of orange juice that sat in front of Percy's plate. In other words, she was avoiding the question.

She already had the glass up to her lips before Percy answered, which was a muffled, "You have to ask?"

The glass was gulped down and even afterward, Annabeth still didn't have the courage to answer his previous question. Her fingers glided around the rim and then –

"You talked to your dad?" Percy guessed. Only, it wasn't a guess. Somehow, he knew before Annabeth was able to say a word.

"How did you-"Her mouth pressed into a thin line when Percy's hand wound around her own.

"Come on, Wise girl. You think I don't know you well enough to know…" Percy started with a lopsided grin but was hushed from a certain glare.

"Alright, alright," He raised his hands to his shoulders in a defenseless manor. "Malcolm might have told me."

Instead of his answer resulting in anger, Annabeth's shoulders slumped.

"I did – He said I… I'm 'welcome home anytime'." She admitted, mimicking her father's voice.

Percy's eyes glazed over – as if they were trying to hide any and all emotions, which they did successfully. His hand gripped hers tighter. And though it was hardly noticeable it settled any nerves still brewing under the seams.

He gave an abrupt nod which was the last thing Annabeth expected.

"So, you've decided then? No going back?" He asked.

Annabeth, who could no longer meet his eyes, slumped forward just a bit more and let her eyes wander to the table as she spoke quietly. "I've already told Chiron…"

When neither said a word, Annabeth took it upon herself to end the silence.

"I'm sorry, Percy. I should have told you first, I know. But – But I needed to finalize it. If I told you first, I would have backed out."

When the words fell from her lips, she realized just how weak they sounded and naturally, her shoulders stiffened.

Percy must have notice this, because before Annabeth could renew any pride she had left, his thumb was rubbing small, soothing circles into her hand.

"Don't apologize, Wise girl. I understand. And hey, it's only two weeks, right? We'll have another two weeks of summer after!"

He said, trying to raise the excitement in his voice. He could live two weeks without his girlfriend if it meant a possible chance for her to return in a better state of mind, right? They could enjoy the rest of their summer without a single worry afterwards, right?

"Right," Annabeth said, breaking him from his thoughts.

Percy could only agree with a slim nod that Annabeth couldn't have possibly caught with her eyes trained on the table in front of each of them. Normally, her eyes would storm up with gray clouds, and now, it was like they were clear from any expression as she sat slumped over.

"What day are you leaving?" Percy picked up.

With a short shrug of her shoulders, Annabeth muttered, "Tomorrow night, I guess."


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome, readers! I'm more than thrilled to see some more favorites added to this story. **

**I'm working on a few other one – shots, so I ask that you bear with me if I cannot get the next chapter up as regularly as I normally do. Though, like I said, the more feedback, the faster the next chapter is delivered. This being said, if you have a moment, all I ask is that you give this story a quick review. **

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan deserves all the credit for the characters used in this story as well as the original plot line. **

* * *

Maybe telling Percy so earlier in the morning was a wrong decision on Annabeth's half.

Because at the moment, they were practically attached at the hip and it wasn't on her own accord. Not that she minded – okay, so she did mind. But just a little.

Percy was fitting his schedule around Annabeth's to the point where, at any free moment, Percy was at her side. And while spending some extra time with the demigod was exactly what Annabeth wanted – thanks to their situation, it was like walking on glass.

Percy, trying to stay on the positive side, went on about all the 'fun' activities the two would do the second Annabeth returned.

While it surprised her that her Seaweed Brain was thinking ahead and planning a, what sounded to be, amazing end to their summer – it weighed on Annabeth's nearly gone good mood.

"We'll still have to follow our schedules, no doubt… but we can squeeze in a few good hours of nonstop-"

"Perce," Annabeth interrupted, "As much as I'd love to hear your plans – I've got to brief Malcolm of the schedules, inspections, you know – how to take charge."

That was probably one of her biggest worries. While she had much larger and more important topics to fuss over, worrying about how Malcolm would handle the Athena cabin while she was away was the least worrying and stress inducing of them all.

"Well yeah – but I was still hoping we could spend some time together!" Percy called over the small yet rowdy group of campers that passed by them.

Currently, Annabeth was more concentrated on the clipboard in front of her – no doubt holding something close to a to-do list.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll – Uh, we'll squeeze something in." She started, looking up from the pages. "Unfortunately, I'm busy – shouldn't you be in the sparing arena, anyway? I'm sure Clarisse has some time to spar with you."

"Yeah, well… Clarisse isn't my girlfriend." Percy nearly whined.

"Thank the gods for that," Annabeth forced a laugh, "You'd be a pulp in seconds."

"Annabeth," Okay, so now he was whining. Not to mention he was pulling off the classic 'you should be feeling sorry' puppy dog eyes, that made it hard to say no to anything.

"You can't expect me to drop everything when you want me to," She scolded. "No one wants to see the Athena cabin in ruins."

"If it means some – any extra time for the two of us, then it can't be _that_ bad." Percy tried to reason, though the idea alone scared him.

"Listen, Perce. I'll try to cut it as short as I can. Maybe I can catch you when you've finished sparing?"

Percy's shoulders slumped and those once puppy dog eyes turned into an understanding gaze. He gave a short, disappointed nod, leaned forward to let his lips graze against her cheek, and hurried off to the arena.

* * *

"Alright, Malcolm – You know the schedules, just… make sure you keep this place in order."

"No worries, sis." Malcolm said with ease, even letting a smile creep onto his face as he did. Though, behind the façade, Annabeth could guess he was either too excited or internally freaking out.

"I'll be back in two weeks, no later. If a single thing is out of place I'll know who to blame, right?" She tried to tease.

"Don't worry, Annie. We don't need a strategy this time."

Annabeth rolled her eyes at the ridiculous nick name she'd somehow adopted from not only him. But after talking to him, she was somewhat relieved. Only now did she realize what a great half-brother he was and that he really was capable of being first in command.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, kid. I'll be back before you know it."

"Counting on it!" Malcolm said with a laugh.

The two finished briefing over schedules, placements and times, weekly inspections, procedures, and 'classes' that Malcolm would be teaching to some of the younger Athena campers in Annabeth's place. And feeling as though Malcolm could handle it, Annabeth left in a better mood then she had entered with.

* * *

"Holding up okay, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth called as she approached the sparing arena.

At the sound of her voice, Percy stopped dead in his tracks – unknowingly leaving himself open for an attack – and a lopsided grin grew on his face.

One second of his inattentive state and Clarisse swiped her sword at his feet, causing the son of Poseidon to drop to the floor and the cocky grin to be swiped from his face. While he flashed Clarisse an irritated glance, she doubled over in laughter.

"Oldest – Oldest trick in the book." Clarisse said between laughs.

Percy, who was now brushing dirt out of his tangled locks, rolled his eyes at her.

"Ha ha. You win this time, Clarisse."

"And next time, Prissy." She boasted with one last laugh before depositing her armor along with her sword and creating distance between herself and the arena.

A small smirk played on her Annabeth's lips and when Clarisse was far out of sight, she made her way to Percy, who was still brushing dirt off of himself, and offered him a hand.

"I'll take that as a no," She teased with her fingers grazing a clean cut that swiped across his left bicep.

Percy grumbled an answer and with Annabeth's help, stood up.

"I take it as this," Percy started, gesturing between the two of them. "Is your 'free time'."

Not that he wasn't appreciative of the short amount of time they spent during the day. But it was just that. Short. And when he received a nod in response, his shoulders slumped just a fraction.

"We have just over an hour before dinner-"Annabeth said after a while as she brushed a stray curl behind her ear. "And I know it's not a lot of time, but it's something, right?"

Percy's nod was short and grim. "Well, yeah. I should probably hit the showers first-"He was cut off when a certain disappointed frown set across the blondes' face.

After a moment, Annabeth spoke up. "Fine. But hurry, okay? I'll be waiting at _your_ cabin."

He watched silently as she leaned in, pressing her lips to his cheek before she sprinted for the cabins. Leaving a dumbfound and heated faced Percy in her trails.

When he finally found his voice, he groaned a short and breathless, "Okay", even though she was far out of hearing range. With tinted cheeks, he rushed for the showers.

* * *

It had barely passed ten minutes when Percy was racing for his cabin with a certain skip in his step. Yeah – it might have made him look childish, but Percy couldn't care less at the moment. Annabeth was back at _his_ cabin, waiting for _him. _

He wasn't expecting anything definite to happen. Percy was just glad to be spending some time, even though it was counting down, with her before, well – she left. It could have been the last moment they would get alone together, though it hadn't occurred to Percy. Yet.

He raced up to the door and swinging it open he found – Annabeth. In his bed. Asleep.

* * *

Percy ran his fingers through his damp hair. He debated his options as he leaned against the door frame. He could wake her up, but she looked like she was finally getting some comfortable sleep. Then again, he couldn't be sure they would get another moment alone and as the thought finally dawned upon him, his lips pulled into a deep frown.

Maybe it was the ten second strike of courage that made him rush from the doorway when – the door slammed behind him, knocking those ten seconds into zero and jolting Annabeth awake.

On instinct, he froze; giving her a look that said 'Sorry' yet wasn't completely genuine. He planned to wake her – just in a sweeter way.

When Annabeth shoots up, rubbing away at her eyes, she sweeps her legs over the side of Percy's bed in a hurry muttering, "Oh gods, I'm so sorry, Perce!"

"Hey- wait!" Percy rushes across the room with his hands shaking slightly. "You don't have to get up, you know."

Annabeth only shakes her head and in a hoarsely whisper, says, "No! I mean – I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Don't sweat it, Wise girl." Percy smiles at her, and flops down beside her, snagging her around the waist and pulling her back down against the bed along with him.

"Perce!" Annabeth complains, struggling against his hold before letting out a long and content sigh.

She no longer struggles against his hold, but places her head on his chest and lets his slow, deep breaths become a soothing remedy. Neither of them have anything to say, so they don't speak a word. Rather, settle into the silence with ease; her cheek now pressing into his shoulder while his nose presses into her hair.

"You know I'll miss you, right?" Percy finally speaks up between light kisses to the top of her head.

The question can't be answered. Just like she can't simply tell him she'll miss him as well. The words can't come out and there's a reason why. 'I'll miss you' didn't come close to what she wanted to say.

On each summer 'vacation' she was always here, and Percy was too – for a good portion of them at least. And up until recently, Annabeth would have been okay with going home a little early. But due to the past months on end of constant worry and fear that Percy wasn't okay – wasn't alive -, wasn't even going to remember her – well, it changed her view.

She couldn't let him out of her sight for longer than a few hours at most without her beginning to worry over whether or not he was alright.

So 'I'll miss you' couldn't pass her lips.

Annabeth forced herself up from her previous position. She sat straight up; defying his arms wrapped around her waist which were tightening to attempt to keep her in place, and soon pulled Percy up with her.

She stretched her hands up to shoulders and slowly brought them behind his neck to pull him closer to herself, winding him into an embrace.

"Don't say something like that," Annabeth whispered before biting her lower lip.

"Something like what?" Percy asked, his warm breath sliding over the shell of her ear and sending shivers down her spine and letting her heart jump to her throat.

"Like you'll miss me," She started in an unstable voice. "You'll end up making me – making me…"

Percy silenced her with a kiss. Though there was emotion behind it, it wasn't hot or sensual. It was a simple, light kiss that said, 'I already know what you're going to say so shut up and kiss me instead.'

And as quick as it started – it ended. Leaving Annabeth tearing up with a slight smile.

"Cry?" Percy asked in an attempt to lighten the mood with a short laugh.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain." She said with a slight grin before reeling him back into another kiss.

Percy returned the kiss with more force. He pulled her as close to him as he could before he was pulling her into his lap. Within a few seconds, Percy started caressing her sides and occasionally the small of her back.

Annabeth's heart was skipping one beat, then two, maybe three as her hands wound between dark locks.

A warm sensation seemed to pass between the two of them. And even though the events in just over twenty four hours would result in sadness – it didn't matter then. They both were content with simply having the other one with them, in front of them, knowing that they were safe – even if just for the moment.

And in the moment, Percy's hands slid from her waist and onto her thighs – guiding them onto either of his sides – leading Annabeth to straddle him. Heat, along with color, rose into her cheeks as he slid back onto his elbows for support, never allowing their kiss to break.

Naturally, Annabeth followed in suit, pressing her chest flush against his which should have made her nervous – yet, didn't.

The kiss, unlike before, was passionate and heated, sensual, hedonistic. And most of all, right. Being with him felt right, now more than ever.

Percy found it harder than it shoulder have been to break away from the kiss – one of his hands slowly trickled up her body and twirled into the blonde, tangled curls while the other roamed from her thigh to her waist and back again.

He was pressing light, soothing kisses along her cheek bone before immediately dropping to her shoulder and littering the skin with kisses. In due time, he scattered kisses from her collar bone, along her neck – which had Annabeth biting back a moan -, and eased across her jaw line until reaching her ear.

Where his voice, rough and raspy, entered her ear – his lips grazing over her earlobe as he whispered, "We – We should stop. They will probably be calling us for – for dinner soon." Percy had trouble forming let alone making out the sentence and Annabeth realized he was getting – if he wasn't already – hot and bothered.

This time, Annabeth didn't bother biting back a moan. Instead, it flowed freely from her lips. Their shallow breaths mingled in the small space between them and after what seemed like too long, Annabeth responded with a nod.

"You're right," She said, her voice an embarrassing octave higher than normal which was poorly covered by a cough. And soon followed by a short laugh from the boy below her.

* * *

**Please take a second to review. I'll appreciate it more than you will know! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back, Readers! I apologize for not having this chapter up sooner, but as I've said in the past, I can't update as much as I'd like. I am really sorry for making you all wait this long for this chapter. In other words, I'm so glad to see some more reviews (thank you to those for them), favorites, follows, you know. **

**To Kristy – Thank you for your idea! I think it is a great idea. However, I already have this story plotted out (though it isn't all written) but I will take this into account! Who knows, I might decide that your idea is better in the long end than my own. **

**I hope you all like this chapter! I've done my best with this story so far and I'm keeping it that way. With that said, ****_I will not update until there is a decent amount of reviews_****. I'm not asking for a lot, five more at most! So please take a minute to let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I believe I've said it enough, but I'll say it again. I am not the author of Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. Rick Riordan is. Credit to him. **

* * *

Much to Annabeth's appreciation, nobody dared mention her departure. Sure, maybe some campers (Ares in particular) were a bit kinder than normal – but at least they didn't make a scene. That was the last thing she wanted.

Dinner went by faster than Annabeth could process. This would be her last night at camp for a while. Somehow, she still couldn't wrap her head around the idea that she'd only be away for two weeks. What was the point of coming back for the remaining week or two when she was already across the country?

That didn't change the fact, for once, Annabeth hoped she was wrong.

It wasn't different from any other night – After dinner, the campers returned to their own cabin and readied themselves for bed.

She hoped to catch Percy on his way back to the Poseidon cabin, to tell him goodnight at the very least and save goodbyes for tomorrow. And when she didn't, she told herself that they would have plenty time to talk tomorrow.

* * *

It was safe to say that she didn't get any sleep that night – very noticeable thanks to the deep contrast under her eyes which caused them to look slightly threatening, even if her smile said otherwise.

Frankly, her mind had buried itself under a bundle of worries so deep that she didn't consider sleep.

And at the top – was a more or less forced goodbye she'd have to give today.

Despite it weighing down on her, Annabeth joined the Athena campers for breakfast at their usually table in the dining pavilion.

One look and you could tell they were all trying to make the most out of their morning. But with their leader leaving in mere hours, it was hard to manage a good performance. Occasionally, Annabeth would catch a few of them looking her way with pitiful expressions on their faces.

Despite that, the dining pavilion filled with chaos – just as usual.

And Annabeth, who caught a glimpse of a certain sea green eyed male enter the pavilion with an adorable groggy expression on his face while Grover, who was enthusiastically rambling on about something Annabeth couldn't make out over the noise, forced herself not to meet his gaze.

_You'll talk to him later. _She tried to tell herself, shoving a bite of her breakfast in her mouth like it would help her avoid the topic.

* * *

When the campers had all finished their breakfast – Annabeth was the first out of the pavilion. Not only did she want to avoid conversation but she was looking for a certain someone.

* * *

Though she had to search close to the entire camp for him, Annabeth finally spotted him coaching a few younger demigods near the archery arena.

"Chiron!" She called.

When his attention turned to her, she raced for the arena, careful to watch for any misfired arrows.

"Annabeth, my dear, how can I help you?" Chiron asked with a smile that read between sincere and worry. Not that he had any reason to be so.

"No – Well, sort of, sir." She started, "I was meaning to ask you – it's not a reasonable excuse, but I was hoping to stray away from the schedule today. I'll be leaving later, and I haven't packed a single thing – not to mention tell a single camper goodbye."

Her shoe nuzzled into the dirt and for some reason, she was nervous. Annabeth couldn't see Chiron declining the small request. Though maybe it wasn't what put her on edge.

He seemed to think about her request for a moment, and when he was finally speaking up, Annabeth unintentionally interrupted him.

"It's a lot to ask, but I want to make sure the cabin will be alright. Not that Malcolm can't handle the campers! I just, you know, worry about 'em."

Chiron, who let out a small chuckle, placed his hand reassuringly on her shoulder.

"You needn't explain yourself," He said, giving her a nod. "I'm sure your cabin mates understand your reasoning, as do I."

Annabeth tried to hide a smile, but it broke through before she could turn and head to her cabin.

"Stay safe, Annabeth! I'll be hoping to see you soon." Chiron called after her.

Annabeth felt a sudden surge of sadness raise inside of her. Maybe it hadn't fully set in that she would be leaving. Her shoulders slumped forward just a centimeter and her feet nearly drug her back towards the cabins.

* * *

Now, as Annabeth was scrambling about, tossing articles of clothing into a small duffle bag and dumping a few books onto the pile that ended up filling the bag to the brim. A deep frown set across her face.

She wasn't usually such a mess. But in the moment, the last thing on her mind was being neat.

Annabeth dumped the books out into a small stack on her bed and squished the clothes around to make room for more. She was too busy to consider folding any of them.

The opening of a door went either unnoticed or uncared for as she grunted in frustration, using as much force as she could to squeeze the clothes into the bag.

"Annabeth Chase – a wreck in secret? Who would have known." Percy said at the doorway, drawing her attention up.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped.

After a long minute of silence, Annabeth retorted to a sigh and muttered 'Sorry'.

Percy, whose mood seemed to spring back up, crossed over to her in three long strides.

"I thought I'd see what was _so_ important that my girlfriend had to skip her _entire_ schedule for." He started, eyes traveling to the over filled duffle bag that Annabeth was trying to zip close. "Maybe you could use some help?"

"No I – can – close a stupid bag!" Annabeth struggled with the zipper as she spoke.

When she obviously couldn't close the bag, she flung herself back on the bed and shoved the bag away from her in frustration.

"I give up," she mumbled under her breath.

Percy laughed and rolled his eyes. With a slim grin on his lips, he said, "Well maybe I should leave you to closing that bag. Because, you know, you can close a stupid bag on your own."

Annabeth's eyes snapped open just as quickly as her hand launched forward and circled his wrist, towing him back to the bed.

"Perce-" She started to complain before he interrupted her.

"Yes, honey?" Percy mocked with a growing grin.

Annabeth shot him a glare but it softened as she sat up, crossing her legs. "Help." She commanded.

"Well since you ask so nicely, there's no way I can decline." Percy said with amusement laced in his tone.

After reaching forward to press a quick kiss against Annabeth's smiling lips, he fumbled with the zipper for a good minute before sighing in defeat.

"There's no way this'll close-"He said, flicking the zipper entirely open and peering at the articles inside.

Percy rolled his eyes and gave a laugh. "Maybe if you bothered to fold _anything, _it might help_!_"

Annabeth shrugged as she watched him pour the contents back onto the bed and she scampered away to collect the few articles of clothing that couldn't possibly fit, figuring it would be better to try once everything was neat.

When she turned back around with a few shirts in her hands, her jaw dropped. Percy, who was holding up a pair of her underwear in his hands, had a pretty satisfied smirk on his face while his eyebrows rose in amusement.

She rushed forward, snatched them from his hands, and shoved them into the practically empty bag.

Percy blanked for a moment, slightly redder than usual, and burst into fits of laughter at her response.

"Watch it, Percy." Annabeth scolded, though it was with slight less authority while trying to hide a blunt blush.

Percy worked in silence, folding Annabeth's clothes while she sat back and watched with a small smile. And in no time, Percy had managed to fit all clothes and the few books into the duffle bag and successfully zipped it shut.

He was about to say something, and from the cocky grin on his face, Annabeth shot him a slight glare.

"Thank you," she said simply, shifting the bag to the floor.

They were silent again, and now it seemed to drag on more so than ever.

That sudden surge of sadness Annabeth had felt earlier – it filled the air.

Neither wanted to dwell on it, but with time passing quicker than ever, they were forced to focus on her departure.

* * *

"I'll miss you," Annabeth said for the umpteenth time as she buried her tear streaked face in the crook of Percy's neck. In the past while, Annabeth realized she depended on Percy more than she was willing to admit. At any other time, of course.

Now, she went on and on about how much he'd meant, slipping in a few 'love you' into the mix that all seemed to get suppressed when her lips closed in on the skin of his neck.

Percy, who had close to no idea how to comfort his girlfriend, stroked small patterns into the small of her back. They were tangled together in an embrace on the edge of her bed, and for once, Percy was glad to remain still for the time being.

He pressed his lips to hers, silencing her words. The action, under any other circumstances, would have made her heart skip a beat or leap into her throat. But now, broken sobs filled the space.

When they pulled away, Percy gave her a small smile as she put her arms around his neck. They looked at each other for a long moment, and when tears piled just behind her lashes, Percy took the chance to speak up, pulling her closer to him than ever before.

"I know, Annabeth. I know," Percy whispered. "But you'll be back before you know it!"

Annabeth wanted to believe it, she wanted to agree – but she couldn't.

"You know I love you too, right?" Percy said, drawing Annabeth away from her thoughts.

For a moment, she stood, relishing in his company. And when his words hit her, she gave a content laugh to keep her tears from spilling over.

Before she could say anything, Malcolm filed into the room. Without realizing the situation, Malcolm said, "Annie, Chiron said to let you know there's a-"Finally, it registered in his mind that he was interrupting something.

"A – A van. The bottom of the hill. For… you." He finished before rushing from the room in embarrassment.

Percy and Annabeth exchanged one last look, too weighed down to laugh at Malcolm's response, before they each nodded. Annabeth untangled herself from him, shouldered her duffle bag, and took Percy's hand.

* * *

Just as Malcolm said - A Delphi Strawberry van sat at the bottom of the hill, awaiting her.

And here it was; the final goodbye.

* * *

**Leaving on a cliff hanger! I didn't want to, but I wanted one last chapter with Annabeth at camp because there won't be one for a while. So relish in this and the next chapter as much as you can. **

**As I said before, please leave a review. I won't be updating unless I get a decent amount of reviews. It's kind of mean, but I'd really love to see some more feedback. Hope you all really enjoy this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back, readers! I knew I said that I wouldn't be updating until I saw at least five more reviews, but I don't want to leave those of you hanging that do really want to read this story. **

**I've been a little busy working on starting a new story, but I won't talk about that here, so you'll have to excuse me when I can't update as frequently as you'd like. **

**This chapter will be shorter because I'm being extra nice and uploading two chapters at once, so while this one will be short – the next will be up and it will be longer. Promise. This chapter isn't the greatest. But, I hope you enjoy this chapter along with the next. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Heroes series. If I did, there would be no need to write fan fiction. Credit to Rick Riordan. **

* * *

_Just as Malcolm said – A Delphi Strawberry van sat at the bottom of the hill, awaiting her. _

_And here it was; the final goodbye._

* * *

With her duffle bag shouldered, Annabeth could easily count out the number of those who came to tell her goodbye. Most of the Athena campers crowded along the edge of the border along with Percy and Chiron.

Despite not being on a personal level with _all_ of her half brothers and sisters, she told them each goodbye separately.

When Annabeth finally reached Malcolm, she slung her arm over his shoulder and messily rummaged her hand through his hair, which brought out a complaint from Malcolm but a short laugh from Annabeth.

"Don't get too comfortable being the boss." She warned with a playful glare. "I'll be back before you know it."

She and Malcolm said the briefest goodbyes before she turned her attention to Chiron, who was already giving her a reassuring smile.

"You're always welcomed back. Any time, dear." He said.

Annabeth's stomach nearly dropped. So much for feeling better.

Yet, his words still had a way of making her smile. She considered Chiron as a second father but to hear those words set a new low of sadness. She forced herself not to get caught up in the moment and end up sobbing the rest of her goodbyes.

"I'm sure I'll be on the next van back," Annabeth said with the slightest of smiles.

Chiron's smile even dipped into the fine line between reassurance and sincerity.

Now, the goodbye she was reluctant to make.

What was she thinking? Leaving her Seaweed Brain in camp, all alone? Where just over eight months ago he was taken and forgot everything – apart from her? What if that happened again? Annabeth couldn't even begin to think of losing him _again_.

She was ready to drop her bag and crash into his arms – but the eyes that watched them suddenly became very noticeable. They bored into the couple, and Annabeth ready to not make more of a fool of herself than she already had kept her cool. Or, tried to.

Before she knew it, his arms were around her waist, pulling her as close to him as he could manage. Percy didn't seem to care for the crowd that watched, at least he didn't let on that he did.

Annabeth wound her arms over his shoulders and behind his neck, pressing her face into the crook of his shoulder. In that moment, they were alone. It didn't matter that a great portion of the Athena cabin was watching her unfold at the seams.

Now, her stomach did empty out, creating a deep, dark hole that she wanted to melt into along with Percy.

_Don't make this bigger than it really is, _She tried to tell herself. She was in a constant battle between staying at the camp, in that particular spot, and going home - though she knew the answer.

His voice brought her away from her thoughts. His warm breath trickled against her ear and sent a string of shivers down her body.

"I can walk you down to the van," He whispered, "You know, if you want me to."

His voice was egging her on without him knowing it. The last thing she wanted to do was decline the offer. But someone had to.

"You think I can't take care of myself, Seaweed Brain?" She had to snort a laugh to keep herself in check. But it surprised her when her voice sounded more stable than her knees.

She could picture Percy grinning sarcastically at her response.

Percy pulled back and there it was – that little grin that Annabeth adored to no end, even if she wouldn't come out and say it.

"You look so cute when you're worried," She whispered to him. "But let me be here to see it. Don't worry too much while I'm gone, got it?"

Percy's grin faltered a little at her words, but he nodded with a playful roll of his eyes. Let's just say he was starting to pick up the little things he adored most about Annabeth.

"How could I be worried about my Wise girl? I mean, you held up _the sky_." Percy said.

"So did you," She reminded him with a roll of her own eyes and flicking one of the last remaining grey streaks in his hair.

"I'll miss you, Wise girl." He murmured in a barely audible voice.

Annabeth pecked his cheek, glad that the group behind them had started to break out into conversations, and after a honk from the bottom of the hill made her jump out her skin, she looked at Percy for one last time.

And descended down the hill without looking back.

* * *

**Please take the time to leave a little review! Let me know your thoughts so far. I really, really appreciate it! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, readers! As I said, here is the next chapter. Two chapters in one day – hard to believe. I get so caught up when writing this story that I lose track of time and words. **

**Like I said, here is the next chapter. Annabeth is finally home – but not yet ridden of her worries. I won't spoil anything before you get the chance to read. So, moving on, I'd really appreciate it if you left a review. Give me your honest opinions and let me know whether you want me to continue this story – because I sure do. **

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan is the creator of all things Percy Jackson. I owe many, many great things to this author – especially for giving me two amazing characters and an idea that is my own that allows me to do my favorite thing – write. **

* * *

Three days.

Three days and she hadn't heard a word from anyone at camp – more importantly Percy.

So maybe she was getting anxious, if she wasn't beyond that at this point, but she had a good reason to be. A lot could change in three days – especially if you were a demigod.

Those thoughts kept her awake at night. Her mind wondered to whether or not the camp was in ruins, though it was hard to believe, or whether anyone had gotten hurt in the time she was away.

Annabeth would be notified if something serious happened, right?

Who was she kidding? Of course she would be. And if it was Percy – she was sure she'd hear about it faster. But that didn't stop the small nag in the back of her mind, continuing to push her closer toward nervousness until she was pacing back and forth in her room.

Finally, the clock beside her bed flickered until it read _12:00 am_. And that was it. She couldn't take it any longer.

It had to be around _3:00am _at Camp Half Blood, if her corrections were right. But honestly, the thought of it being so late hadn't occurred to her. She was so shaken up with worry; she couldn't even climb into bed.

Annabeth rushed to pull the small duffle bag out from under her bed and rummaged through the contents.

_Found it, _she thought as she pulled out a small pocket of golden drachmas – counting five in total.

Now or never.

She snuck from her bedroom, across the hall to receive a squirt bottle, and snuck back on her toes.

Sitting on the very edge of her bed, all tiredness wiped from her face, Annabeth counted off her items. Water, Sunlight, Drachmas… Wait. Sunlight.

Annabeth cursed herself under her breath. How could she forget?

Now, she was left with two options – crawl into bed and force herself to believe that everything was fine and pretend to sleep, or wait enthusiastically by the window on the opposite side of her bedroom.

Another six or so hours and sunlight would stream right in.

With her choice in mind, she snatched a chair and seated it in front of the window – her head dropping into her palm as she sighed worryingly.

* * *

Even past her dropping lids, Annabeth could see the sun rising across the lot of houses that surrounded hers.

_Any minute now, _her voice rang like an echo in her ears.

* * *

It wasn't 'any minute now'. It was thirteen to be exact. Why Annabeth kept track, well, she couldn't explain it.

But now, her lips turned up into a 'smile' as she squirted many more than needed squirts of water out at the sunlight. When a rainbow flickered before her, she tossed the drachma directly at the stream of colors.

"Oh Iris – goddess of the Rainbow," She started, "Please, please accept my offering. Show me… Percy Jackson, Camp Half Blood."

Her voice was just above a whisper, hoping to not disturb her brothers that were sleeping in the next room.

It took well over a minute for a picture to shimmer in front of her and even longer until she could see a dark haired, drooling teen snuggled up in his bed. Annabeth held back a laugh.

She wanted nothing more than to crawl beside him – run her fingers against the small of his back and over his Achilles' heel while littering his jawline with kisses like she'd done what seemed like forever ago. Annabeth only did it on mornings in which he'd sleep so late he missed breakfast and she decided he deserved something sweet or when she was absolutely terrified for some reason or another and need comfort.

But now – she couldn't. She was trapped on the other side looking in.

"Percy-"Her voice unintentionally cracked, but she forced herself to speak up.

"Percy." Annabeth called louder while she watched the demigod stir slowly.

After a moment, his head rose groggily whilst his eyes seeped closed then blinked open a few times before he fully registered the image in front of him.

"Anniebeth," Percy muttered his voice enthusiastic and hoarse – all together incredibly appealing. "Just couldn't live with me, eh?"

'Anniebeth' heard a sarcastic grin enter his tone before it even made it to his face.

"Something like that." She whispered.

"What was that? Did I just hear _my_ Wise girl announce that she couldn't go a whole four days without seeing me-"

"Shut it, Kelp face. Nobody has contacted me in four days – at all! I'm – I'm losing my mind over here!" Annabeth admitted, rubbing her face into her palms.

The exhaustion was catching up with her, but worry overthrew it on any day.

"Annabeth, I-" What was Percy supposed to say? How was he supposed to consult his girlfriend who was across the country? Not only that, but she was worried that he'd disappear again – and not that he could have avoided it the first time, he couldn't promise it wouldn't happen the same.

"I'm sorry, Wise girl. I should have IMed you the second I could. But you should be keeping your mind _off_ of camp and everyone in it. You're worrying over nothing."

"Nothing?" Annabeth asked and from that second Percy knew he chose his words incorrectly. "I didn't realize you disappearing off the face of the earth for eight months was considered 'nothing'."

Annabeth raised her hands to make quotation marks around her words.

"I _can't_ keep my mind off of camp! I can't keep it off of anything lately! It's racing every second – the nightmares, you, the entire camp… I can't just leave it all behind for two weeks." She continued.

Percy heaved a sigh before swinging his legs off the side of his bed and sitting up, running a hand through his tangled locks.

"Annabeth, I know it's hard for you, but you'll have to get over it. Nothing's going to happen to me or you. Or camp! For once, everything is okay."

The poor demigod was digging his grave without even realizing it.

"You don't know how hard it is!" She said, waving a finger at the image. "You – You were asleep for _six _of those _eight_ months – six months of practically endless nights I spent searching for you."

"I might have been 'asleep' for six of those months, but my mind never left you." He tried reasoning with a calm and more or less steady voice.

If Annabeth would have heard him say it at any other time, she might have leapt into his arms and tackled him for a hug. But not now.

"That's beside the point, Percy! You don't have control over whether or not you disappear again. That's the problem. You won't be able to do anything and neither will I! I can't be all the way over here when you're there."

Percy didn't waste any time in speaking up. "I'm _not_ going to disappear again! When will you realize that, Annabeth?" Slowly, his voice lowered and his eyes bore into hers. "I'm not going to leave you again. Never."

It was Annabeth's turn to heave a sigh. As she opened her mouth to say something, it was lost when a pound shook the door.

She cursed herself.

One apologetic look at Percy was all it took for him to send a nod in return.

"I have to go," She whispered.

"I'll IM you later," Percy responded in the same manner.

"Promise?" Annabeth asked.

The demigod nodded before the image went hazy and disappeared altogether.

Letting out another sigh, Annabeth stood and hesitantly stepped toward the door. On the other side – Helen awaited her with a cocked hip and face scrunched up to the point where Annabeth couldn't tell if she had wrinkles or if it was just the expression.

"Helen – Good morning."

* * *

**Please leave a review! Let me know your thoughts so far. I'd really, really appreciate it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome back, readers! I want to thank every one of you who reviewed. It gives me the motivation to keep writing and have the next chapter up as soon as possible. So thank you! I love reading them! You guys, even those of you who even just stop to read, are so amazing! **

**I enjoyed writing this chapter, and though it doesn't have any direct Percabeth (what I feel like you guys stay and read), I hope you all like it too. **

**Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything involving Percy Jackson. I just write the fan fiction. Credit to Rick. **

* * *

"You're impossible," Annabeth groaned, striding into the kitchen with Helen on her heels.

"_I'm_ impossible?!" Helen was yelling, drawing the boys' from their room – not that it stopped her from continuing.

"_You're_ the one that's woken me and your brothers up!" She yelled with a finger pointed at Annabeth's back.

Annabeth was wrestling around in the kitchen, plugging in a coffee maker and working her way around Helen to make a cup. Normally she wasn't one to drink it, but it helped her stay alert after another night of no sleep.

She tried to drown out the voice behind her, but it wasn't as easy as it seemed. Helen, her step mom, could talk louder than some of the kids could scream at camp.

_That's right. Camp-_ Annabeth thought but was pulled away from her thoughts.

"Frederick will hear about this when he gets home, young lady."

Annabeth sunk her head into her hands. Of course Helen would bring it up to her father simply because she knew it was the last thing Annabeth wanted.

"I don't see the problem. I mean, I already apologized." Annabeth said.

Helen, who clearly wasn't happy with the response, had her hands on her hips. With open doors, Helen was the perfect step mother – but behind them, well, she wasn't close.

Annabeth's head snapped up at the sound of a door opening and rushing to grab another mug, she filled it with coffee and had it held out when a blonde, middle aged man walked by them.

She'd seen her dad work late into the night at his office when she was younger, but six am put it to a new level.

"Long night?" Annabeth said with a forced smile, hoping Helen would leave and forget the morning events – though she knew it would never happen.

Her father didn't get the chance to answer as he was currently taking in his wife's appearance. His lips slid into a firm line, asking a silent question of 'Do I want to know?'.

Annabeth took the chance to slide past him and make a break for her room. If anything, it would delay the conversation. She could hardly close the door before Helen's yelling started.

Helen wasn't one to forgive and forget, was she?

The yelling grew closer and Annabeth wanted to hide. Some daughter of Athena, right? There were a few steps outside the door before a knock rocked against the door.

"Annabeth, honey-"

With an inaudible sigh, she called "It's open."

* * *

"You have to give Helen a chance, Annie."

"You talk like I didn't try." 'Annie' said with a roll of her eyes.

Her dad was quiet for a while, rubbing well needed sleep from his eyes. He pursed his lips like he was deciding on whether or not to drop the topic. Finally, he mimicked Annabeth's inaudible sigh.

"Want to talk about it?"

Annabeth looked at her dad then down at the floor. She was quiet for a few minutes and the atmosphere grew awkward.

"I don't know what happened." She finally admitted. "I mean – it's not like the conversation was pleasant to begin with but… The next thing I know, I'm screaming at him! I was just worried about him – I have a right to be."

She sounded defeated, but Annabeth continued. Why she was telling this to her father, she didn't know. But it didn't stop her.

"I haven't heard from him in four days – _Four days_! What if something happened! I would be the last –"

Her father cleared his throat and when Annabeth looked up at him; his expression was probably harsher than he meant it to be.

"You're talking about this Percy boy, right?" He said his name in what Annabeth took as disgust, and though she flinched, she nodded.

He didn't say anything further, but Annabeth could guess what he wanted to say. 'You think about that boy too much' or 'what's so special about him'. She'd heard him say things like that the last time she visited, but Annabeth tried to ignore it.

She regret saying anything.

"Forget I said anything, dad. I'll… apologize to Helen again."

The second she stepped through the door, Annabeth was bombarded with questions and she didn't want that to happen again. Fortunately for her, Helen was yelling for her father in the other room – something about breakfast.

Frederick wondered whether or not he should press on the topic but in the end, he didn't. Helen's calls got louder and with one last look at his daughter, he fled from the room.

* * *

Six days. _Six whole days! _

What happened to Iris messaging Annabeth later? How long did 'later' mean?

Annabeth had been cooped up inside her room for six days – her mind nowhere but camp.

But now – the ring of the Chases' home phone brought her away from her thoughts once again. Annabeth threw her head back, groaned, then sighed.

It was past eight o'clock and she was still waiting for an Iris message – though she knew too well that it was impossible. It had to be nearing midnight at Camp Half – Blood. There was no chance of sunlight.

When her eyes couldn't hold open any longer, Annabeth felt the slightest bit of a cold breeze slide down the back of her neck and she instantly shot up. Her stomach fell into a pit of nausea. And stealing a glance around the dark room, admitting she was losing her mind with so little sleep, she crawled into her bed but not before clicking a light on.

Yeah, it was childish – too childish. But if it helped lull her into a full night of sleep, she deemed it okay.

* * *

Frederick raced down the stairs at the sound of a ring. He had been awaiting a call, and though he was sure it would be to his cell phone, he didn't risk that chance.

"Mr. Chase speaking." He said into the receiver.

After a long silence, his brows scrunched together.

"Hello?" Annabeth's father tried again.

This time, an unmistakable voice echoed into the receiver. He'd heard it before, and though it matured, he could still easily identify the speaker.

"Uh, sir… I mean – Mr. Chase – Is Annabeth home?"

The voice held dullness, worry, and defeat all together.

"Let me check for you."

With his harsher than expected words, Frederick climbed back up the stairs, leaving the phone on the counter, and turned down the hall. With the light under the doorway, he figured Annabeth was still awake and knocked.

When he received no answer, Annabeth's dad creaked the door open but after spotting her curled into the sheets, he tiptoed in and snapped off the light then quickly yet quietly raced from the room.

"I'm afraid she's asleep at the moment. If it's _very_ important – I can take a message."

There was a delayed silence on the phone and Frederick almost considered hanging up, but when a sigh echoed in he fought the urge to.

"No, no! That's fine…"

Again, stretched silence.

Frederick opened his mouth to speak, but the voice on the other end interrupted him.

"Is she – Is she alright?"

* * *

**Done! This one took a bit longer than the others, but I was still thrilled to write the ending. Can anyone guess who's on the other end of the phone? Did you like it? Let me know! **

**Allen R – In a way, I see and agree with your points. Let me make one thing clear however, as I've mentioned before, this is an AU – Percy and Annabeth didn't have to face the horrors that is Tartarus. They haven't experienced anything like this as a couple. And saying that, Percy finds it hard to comfort Annabeth. Hopefully this chapter along with the next will show you that ****_Percy does care_**** and is sincerely concerned. I'm sorry you see him as a jerk, but I respect your opinion and will try to clear up the story in the future. **


End file.
